elliegouldingfandomcom-20200213-history
I Need Your Love (song)
"I Need Your Love" is a song by Scottish producer and DJ Calvin Harris from his third studio album, 18 Months (2012). The song features English singer-songwriter Ellie Goulding and was released on 12 April 2013 as the album's seventh single. "I Need Your Love" is also included as a bonus track on Goulding's second studio album, Halcyon (2012). The accompanying music video, directed by Emil Nava, depicts Harris and Goulding as a romantic couple on a trip to Miami. "I Need Your Love" received favourable reviews from critics. The song reached number four on the UK Singles Chart, making Harris the first artist in UK chart history to have eight top ten hits from one studio album. It also reached the top five in Australia, Austria, Finland and Sweden, the top ten in Belgium, Ireland and Switzerland, and the top twenty in the United States. The song was nominated for British Single of the Year at the 2014 BRIT Awards, while the music video was nominated for British Video of the Year. Critical reception "I Need Your Love" received primarily positive reviews from music critics. Robert Copsey of Digital Spy rated the song four out of five stars, stating that "it's Goulding's distinctively soft-yet-throaty vocal that lifts it from the generic into something special." Sam Lansky of Idolator wrote that Goulding's "characteristically fragile, twee vocals ... sound even more haunting in the context of Harris' futuristic electro instrumentation", adding that Harris is "in fine form here." Billboard commented that Goulding's "fragile voice carries so much warmth that no amount of synthetic clutter can dim a line like, 'Tell me, do you feel the same?/Hold me in your arms again'", but felt that "Harris' beat is a bit too strenuous here". Commercial performance Following the release of 18 Months, "I Need Your Love" debuted at number eighty-five on the UK Singles Chart and at number fifty-eight on the Irish Singles Chart in early November 2012. The song re-entered the UK chart at number seventy-five for the week ending 17 March 2013, selling 3,256 copies. In its fourth week, the track jumped from number forty-one to number twenty-five with 13,909 copies sold, becoming Harris's sixteenth top forty hit and Goulding's ninth. On 21 April 2013, when "I Need Your Love" jumped from number eleven to number seven with sales of 33,052 copies, Harris made chart history by becoming the first artist to achieve eight UK top ten hits from one studio album, breaking the previous record of seven set by Michael Jackson's 1987 album Bad and subsequently equalled by 1991's Dangerous. The single jumped to its peak position of number four the following week, selling 43,971 copies. As of August 2013, "I Need Your Love" had sold 395,462 copies in the United Kingdom. Since its debut, "I Need Your Love" peaked at number six on the Irish chart. The song debuted at number forty-four on the ARIA Singles Chart for the week commencing 11 March 2013, peaking at number three in its eighth week on the chart. In New Zealand, it entered the RIANZ Singles Chart at number twenty-six and peaked at number fifteen for two consecutive weeks. In the United States, the song debuted at seventy-six on the Billboard Hot 100 and peaked at number sixteen, becoming Harris's fifth top forty single and Goulding's second. |title=Ellie Goulding – Chart history: The Hot 100 |work=Billboard |publisher=Prometheus Global Media |accessdate=30 July 2013}} "I Need Your Love" had sold one million downloads in the United States as of September 2013. Music video The music video for "I Need Your Love" was directed by Emil Nava and premiered on 15 April 2013. It shortens the track by omitting some of the intro music, starting immediately with Goulding's first lines. The video starts with Goulding in bed, singing the song. She is joined by Harris who is depicted to be in a romantic relationship with her. The video shifts to amateur-like footage of Goulding and Harris acting in an affectionate manner towards each other in different locations such as a resort, in a car, and at a beach. Even one scene is footage of Ellie receiving her arrow tattoo on her right finger at a tattoo parlor with Harris. While the supposed "camcorder" is filming a scene at a beach where Goulding and Harris once were, it gets picked up by another individual who films himself skateboarding and later playing billiards. Shots of Goulding and Harris flash throughout the video, then it cuts back to the billiards scene, however the first individual is nowhere in sight, and instead a biker prepares the billiards table before seeing the camcorder and taking it, using it to film himself riding a motorcycle along a highway. After this, the camcorder is picked up from the sidewalk by a third individual, who uses it to film a helicopter tour of Miami. Then it is given to another individual jet skiing until he seems to lose the camcorder. Subsequently, the camcorder is found floating in water by a fifth individual who herself and another film each other on a boat cruise and later, in a nightclub, where Harris is performing as a DJ. Harris is then seen dancing with Goulding from afar. As the camera moves towards Harris, he reaches out and holds it, aiming the view at the nightclub's audience. Scenes of the music video flash back in rapid succession, leading to the ending of the video with Harris setting the camera down and getting with Goulding in the same bedroom from the beginning. The music video for "I Need Your Love" was nominated for Best Collaboration and Best Song of the Summer at the 2013 MTV Video Music Awards. Track listings *;Digital download #"I Need Your Love" (Nicky Romero Remix) – 5:44 #"I Need Your Love" (Jacob Plant Remix) – 4:50 *;Austrian, German and Swiss CD single #"I Need Your Love" – 3:58 #"I Need Your Love" (Nicky Romero Remix) – 5:43 *;Austrian, German and Swiss digital download #"I Need Your Love" – 3:54 #"I Need Your Love" (Jacob Plant Remix) – 4:49 #"I Need Your Love" (Nicky Romero Remix) – 5:43 #"I Need Your Love" (music video) – 3:46 Lyrics References Category:Halcyon songs Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:As a featured artist